


Unknown Number

by TheCorruptedGoddess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Asexual Reader, Clingy Jess, Clingy Papyrus, Cool Reader, Cussing, Dark, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Humor, It'll get dark sooner or later., Jealousy, Light before dark guys!, M/M, Misunderstandings, Murder, Obsessive Sans, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Sans, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans, Protective Jess (OC), Protective Papyrus, Reader's not THAT oblivious, STOP THE HUMOR!, Sans is a bit of a pervert, Skeleton Kiss, Stalking, Why do you guys even read this? It's bad., Why does this seem like a crack fic to me?, Workaholic Reader, Yandere, Yandere Sans, clingy sans, everyone cares, heat - Freeform, reader has girly bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCorruptedGoddess/pseuds/TheCorruptedGoddess
Summary: (Y/n) lived a peaceful and calm life. She was content. She has a best friend that despite having the opposite behavior, they seem to stick well. She was also rich, having a YouTube channel over 30 million subscribers. Also doing commissions on art and story novels or thrillers. She's good at playing the piano, violin, and guitar since she loves music. And she loves gaming with her internet fellows.Yeah, a pretty good life.But...He had found her.-Well, more like Papyrus did, but... Meh.





	1. They Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyya lovelies!~ Keep in mind that this story is gonna get dark. If you're a lost cinnamon bunny then I'll escort you back out by leaving this little note out as a warning.
> 
> This chapter takes place in only the reader's point of view!

I hummed a small tune to myself as I put the groceries away.

The supermarket were on sale today and most of the things I needed were on discount! I even spoiled myself a bit by buying two tubs of ice cream of my favorite flavors, some chocolates, potato chips, candies, and a normal sized chocolate cake.

...

Okay. Maybe I spoiled myself a _bit_ too much, but! It was _kinda_ necessary, considering that it was almost my birthday.

I might have to go on a diet after this, though, its not like I'm gonna scarf it down in one night. I ain't no pig. Most of the time, anyways... Unless I'm on my period...

...

Okay! That aside! Time to get back to work! Oh! Did I also mention that I work in a library? It's just down the street from my place, not that far. Just to get extra small cash! You don't have to do much. Just check out and check in the books that has been borrowed and make sure people stayed quiet and check 'em from time to time. Sometimes I even brought my laptop with me to do some art work while I have nothing else to do. Yeah, that effectively speeds up the time process. Besides, my Boss lets me so why not? It's also calm, quiet, and cozy there too, so that's a plus! Perfect place to write a few of my own books.

I shook my head and focus on the computer before me. So many fan mails. If I wait a bit longer it will only pile up! And I haven't even gotten to the post office yet to receive my gifts from the fans! They were so lovely and supportive. Yeah, the majority of the fan mails only wishes me an early happy birthday and some extra.

...

***PING!**

Oh boy, that's probably Jess or Boss.

I opened my message box to see that Jess texted me.

Jess: Bitch, you ready for our night out?!  
Me: No, sorry, forgot we had something planned... woops.  
Jess: As always, I have to come over and get your ass away from that damn computer of yours now, right?  
Me: That's not necessary! you live hours away from me, Jess!  
Jess: Well, when it comes to taking care of my best friend when she can't do shit on taking care of her own self, It _is_ quite necessary. Besides, it only takes 3 hours and 45 minutes to get there.  
Me: Bitch. No. We'll meet up at the mall like we promised.  
Jess: Fine... But don't you dare still sit your ass down on that office chair!  
Me: ... You don't know that...  
Jess: I have super vision that sees whatever you're doing now...  
Me: Oh wow sure.  
Jess: You're still sitting on that stupid chair.  
Me: Geez, stalker much?  
Jess: AHA! So I was right!  
Me: Fine fine! I'll get ready. Meet you there.  
Jess: See ya'!~ Remember, 7 PM _sharp_!  
Me: Yeah yeah...  
Jess: And wear something nice for once!  
Me: No promises :P

My phone screen shows that it was 4 PM. I still got time.

...

I got out of the shower wearing casual clothes, A bright blue T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and a black galaxy printed jacket. Man do I love space... It's so beautiful yet scary and mysterious at the same time. So many countless undiscovered wonders out there...

I shook my head for the second time today. Jess will not be pleased when she sees what I'm wearing!

I snickered at that, grabbing my car keys.

I got out of my house and locked the door behind me, opening the car door and hopped inside, starting the engine when I close the door after. Okay, seat belt... check. I haven't forgotten somethings have I? Some cash? check. Laptop?

...

I looked around the backseat. Check! The charger, check. Power bank? check. My phone? ...

... Nope.

I quickly head back inside to grab my phone. Where did I last put it? ... It's gone!- Oh wait, there it is. On the coffee table, of course. How could I forget? Well, I am a forgetful person at times.

I head back inside my car after I locked my house up again. And off we go!

...

As I parked my car, I saw a familiar car parked a little ways from mine. Why does it look so familiar? Eh, I probably seen in on the road before or something. I got out of my car and locked it. The sound of the alarm indicates that it has been locked. Okay, time to look for Jess.

Jessica, here I come!- Wait what time is it? I glanced at my wrist watch, 06:24 PM. ... Its still a bit early... She's not the type to be here early, that's me! Sigh, seriously, how long should I wait? I'll just tell her to meet me up at pizza hut. I'll just explore for a bit for now.

I unlocked my phone and texted Jess.

Me: Hey, I'm already here. Are you OTW?  
Jess: Geez, I told you to head off at 07:00 sharp!  
Me: I thought you mean I should be there by now.  
Jess: You and your fear of being late, I swear!  
Me: Hehe... Well anyways, tell me when you're OTW and we could meet up at pizza hut or something.  
Jess: Okay, sure. Be there by 7!  
Me: Mmk.

I wasn't looking where I was going and bumped into someone, which made me stagger a bit until I regain my balance.

"Oh! So sorry, I wasn't looking! Please forgive me."

I quickly apologized and bowed my head.

"NYEHEH! THAT IS QUITE ALRIGHT, SMALL HUMAN! BUT PLEASE BE MORE CAREFUL NEXT TIME, YOU MIGHT GET INJURED! DO NOT WORRY ABOUT ME! FOR I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

My body froze as I heard the familiar voice of a long lost friend.

I slowly looked up and confirmed my suspicions.

"P-papyrus?"

He smiled brightly.

"THAT IS MY NAME!"

He stared at me for a second as if trying to pin point something. He looked confused.

"SMALL HUMAN- ... Have We Met Before? I Feel Like I, The Great Papyrus, Might Have Known You From Somewhere..."

I turned my head away, tears building up at the corners of my eyes.

"N-no... I have never seen you before..."

It's for the best. Don't want to open old wounds.

"Oh... WELL THAT IS OKAY! THAT MEANS I CAN MAKE A NEW FRIEND! SMALL HUMAN, WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

Shit, should I make things up? Just as I was about to answer, Jess came over to save the day!

"(Y/n)! I messaged you and you didn't even reply! I waited at the pizza hut and you weren't even there!"

Or not.

Papyrus looks puzzled, then realization hits him.

"(Y-y/n)?"

I awkwardly laugh.

"... Yup... That's my name... Why do you look so surprised, Papyrus?"

I pretend to act dumb. Papyrus stared at my face with so much concentration, which made me sweat a bit.

When Jess _finally_ made it, she grabbed my arm and almost dragged me before Papyrus stopped her.

"Don't Take (Y/n)! I Wish To Speak With Her For Awhile."

Jess gave him a suspicious look and glared at him in warning.

"About what? What business do you have with her?"

Jessica was overprotective as always.

"(Y/N)-"

Papyrus was about to grab my other arm, before-

"Papyrus darling!~"

Papyrus froze before leaning away from me to look behind me. Oh I recognized that voice anywhere-

Mettaton walked towards us with his EX-Mettaton form. Oh boy. Now is not the right time, Mettaton!

When Mettaton noticed me and Jess was with him, Mettaton glanced at Jess then stared at me for awhile. Damn, Of course he must have recognized me since he's a robot monster.

"...(Y/n)? Oh my goodness! Look at you, you're alive and well!"

I groaned as Jess nudges me in confusion.

"Uh, (Y/n)? How does this monster seem to know you?"

Jess whispered to me.

"Ugh... Remember when I said I quietly left high school and left my friends behind without telling them anything? Well, They were my monster friends. These guys are some of them. End me."

I whispered back as Jess 'ooh'ed and said shit. Right.

"Yeah." I looked up at Mettaton.

"It's just the both of you here though, right?"

I was suddenly picked up and crushed in a _bone crushing_ hug by Papyrus.

"I KNEW IT! WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, (Y/N)! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE GONE FOREVER!!!"

I laughed awkwardly again.

"Sorry..."

"Sorry? _Just_ sorry? Darling, we've been worried sick about you and here you are saying that you're _just_ sorry???"

I hid my face in Papyrus's scarf.

"I have a reason for doing that."

"Oh, well, please darling, enlighten us!"

"METTATON, CALM DOWN! WE JUST FOUND HER, WE DON'T WANT HER RUNNING OFF AGAIN!"

Ouch, that just made me feel worse.

"DUDES! Hands off my girl! We can talk about this at a more secure place and _not_ get in others way!"

Jessica all but screamed. I sighed. Guess this is the day. To face my guilt.

Why does Papyrus looked panicked?

"W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY YOURS, HUMAN!? ARE YOU GUYS TOGETHER!?"

Papyrus pulled me away from him to face me.

"IS THIS TRUE, (Y/N)?"

I gave him a confused look and shook my head. He sighed in relief?

"She's just my best friend."

"BUT I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND!"

Papyrus whined.

"HEY! You can't just take her away from me! She's mine!"

Jess growled and tried to pull me away from Papyrus's grip. But he wouldn't let her by hugging me again.

"(Y/n)'s human friend is right though, I think the perfect place for our talk is-"

Mettaton got cut off by a pissed off Jess. Probably pissed off because she couldn't get me.

"Pizza hut! Me and (Y/n) were _going_ to have a night out until you guys came along! BUT! You guys aren't gonna ruin this for me! Let's go, (Y/n)."

I hummed, as Papyrus started walking with Jess with me in his arms like I'm his teddy bear and Mettaton by his side. This is gonna take awhile.

...

Mettaton squinted at me, and I'm _still_ in Papyrus's arms, and on his lap. We're sitting at Pizza hut. He wasn't kidding when he said he missed me. Like I'm going to run off if he ever let go.

"So... What you're saying is... That someone has been stalking you in highschool, and if you told us they might've found out and kept tracking you down even out of school?"

"Well, no! I only felt like I was being stalked in school, only in school! I never felt eyes on my back when I'm on my way home because I was doing it secretly! That's why you guys never really saw me when the bell rings for the last time. Didn't want the stalker to know where I live."

"Why didn't you tell us!? We could've helped you and kept you safe!"

I shook my head at mettaton.

"If they were human, I wouldn't mind telling you guys, but I have a feeling that they were one of you guys."

"A MONSTER?!"

I nodded.

"Whenever I see something out of the corner of my eyes, I see a... dark figure staring at me. When I tried to look again, they were gone! Like, poof! They just disappeared. Out of sight."

"OH! MAYBE THEY USED A SHORTCUT!?"

"Shortcut?"

"YES! SANS KEEPS USING IT!"

Sans. It was a short figure. The only shortest adult monsters that exist was Sans and Alphys. Alphys can't teleport and that only means that-

"Shit."

"LANGUAGE, (Y/N)!"

"Pap, don't tell Sans that you found me, please!"

"BUT WHY!?"

He's just so oblivious.

At least Mettaton seemed to caught on.

"I think that (Y/n) here thinks that this stalker has been Sans all along! Her closest buddy! The person she was so close to that they just seemed inseparable! Interesting."

"WHAT!? WHY WOULD SANS DO THAT!?"

"Clearly he must've taken a deep interest in her... Can't you tell Papyrus? He is your brother after all. How has he been doing, by the way?"

Papyrus looked down and smiled sadly.

"... He Still Wouldn't Leave His Room."

Mettaton gave a dramatic gasp and glanced at me.

"Even after all these years!? Paps, darling, it has been like, what? 6 and a half years!"

Tears started forming in Papyrus's eye sockets as he stared at me. Oh no. Do not guilt trip me!

"... I Know..."

I whined in defeat and huffed as small beads of tears started forming for me as well.

"FINE! I'll talk to Sans. Even if he's my stalker... He hasn't exactly done any harm..."

" _If_ he really is your stalker, then we will all help you out if things get out of hand, okay?"

I sniffed as Mettaton wiped my tears away. I smiled in appreciation.

"Thanks, Mett, Paps. You're the best."

"Hey! What about me!?"

Jess huffed. I laughed and smiled genuinely.

"Of course, you too, Jess."

Jess tried to hug me but Papyrus quickly sat up, bringing me with him. Jess cussed at him and he just laughs it off, tucking his skull between my shoulder. I'm guessing Mettaton isn't the jealous type then, since he seems okay with everything. That's good.

_The possessive type was never right in the head._


	2. Wait, Now!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus apparently is an impatient monster. He wants you to talk to his brother NOW! He's worried about Sans. What a sweetheart! You can't just turn him down... Can you? Will this end badly or decent?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, everyone's getting hyped up!

I was still being held by Papyrus. And Jess is still pissed at him, screaming to just let me go. While Mettaton is enjoying the drama all together with that stupid smirk of his.

"Wait... where are we even going...?"

I was beginning to feel sleepy as Papyrus keeps cradling me like a baby.

"MY HOUSE!"

I jolt, wide awake now, staring at Papyrus wide-eye.

"What?"

He rolled his empty eye sockets (How in the fuck?) and gave me a huge grin.

"I SAID, WE ARE GOING TO MY HOUSE!"

"I know what you said, but  _why?_ "

"YOU SAID YOU WILL TALK TO MY BROTHER!"

"Yeah, I will! But not _now_!"

He stops in his tracks, then slowly pulled me away so we could face eachother.

"My Brother Really Misses You, (Y/n). I'm Scared If We Wait A Little Longer, He Might Turn To Dust!"

"Ha... You're kidding, right?"

"NO! I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS!"

Jessica snorts.

"REALLY THOUGH! IN ALL SERIOUSNESS! SANs Hasn't Been Eating Enough Since You Left. Barely Even Got Out Of His Room SO TO SPEAK! I RARELY EVEN SEE HIM ANYMORE!"

"You aren't trying to guilt trip me again, are you?"

"AGAIN?"

"... Nevermind"

"If (Y/n) is going, then I'm going!"

"THAT MIGHT BE UNNECESSARY, (Y/N)'S HUMAN FRIEND!"

"That's 'best friend' to you Papyrus."

Papyrus's eye socket twitched. He's staring at me with that look again. Oh no.

"HOW CAN YOU BE BEST FRIENDS WITH SOMEONE AS RUDE AS HER!? YOU DESERVE SO MUCH BETTER!"

"HEY! THATS ALSO CALLED RUDE TOO YOU KNOW!"

"YOU DESERVE ME AS YOUR LOYAL AND NOT RUDE BEST FRIEND! I AM THE GREATEST AFTER ALL!"

"YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID SKELETON!"

"NO! I WILL! AND I'M NOT STUPID! JUST YOU WAIT, SHE'LL CHOOSE ME BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS THE BEST OPTION!"

Ugh, think I'm coming off with something. Oh yeah. It's a headache alright. Mettaton is just staring, amused by all this drama. Yeah, fuck you, Mett, you aren't helping.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"YES I AM!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT!"

"YES I AM! END OF STORY!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT! END OF STORY!"

"HEY! YOU CAN'T END IT BECAUSE I ALREADY DID!"

"I'LL SAY WHATEVER I WANT! YOU CAN'T STOP ME!"

They both glared at eachother. Sigh, they are such an amateur. Both of them are stubborn. Mettaton seems to enjoy the show though.

"Children please quiet down~ I think you're giving your mom a headache!"

Mettaton points at me. Fuck you too, you kinky bastard.

"Yeah. Can we leave now? Just wanna go home and sleep the night away~"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! YOU STILL NEED TO TALK TO SANS!"

I whined and leaned on him as I was feeling rather tired.

"Can't I just do that tomorrow?"

"NO!"

I sighed in defeat.

"Fine... Take me to your house then."

Papyrus started jumping excitedly.

"OKAY!"

"I'm coming with and there's nothing you can do about it  _skeleton._ "

"... FINE, _HUMAN._ "

Papyrus huffs in defeat.

"But wait... What about my car?"

"That's where I as your humble night saves you, princess~ Give me your car keys."

I tossed the car keys to Mettaton and give him a small thanks.

"Not a problem darling~"

"I'm going to use my own car."

Jess said, as she went towards her car.

"THAT'S GREAT! NOW ME AND  _MY_   BEST FRIEND WON'T HAVE ANYMORE DISTURBANCE FROM A CERTAIN RUDE HUMAN!"

Jess stopped in her tracks and back tracked towards us.

"You know what? _Nevermind_. I'm telling my friend to drive it back to my house, later."

I facepalmed.

...

"WE'RE HERE!"

I'm not ready for this.

"COME ON, (Y/N)!"

I'm still not ready for this. I wasn't even ready for Papyrus to pick me up again when I wasn't responding!

"Nooooo!~ Papyrus, please have mercy!"

"Oh, come on, (Y/n), He couldn't be that bad, right?"

"I could only imagine..."

"WELL, TOO LATE TO BACK DOWN NOW! WE'RE ALREADY INSIDE!"

Since when?!

"SAAAAAAANNNNNSSSSSS!"

No. Paps, please no.

"LOOK WHO'S HERE!"

... But nobody came. Papyrus doesn't look too worried though. Maybe Sans is now unresponsive?

...Is he dead!?

I quickly hopped off of Papyrus despite his protest as he started panicking, thinking that I was gonna run away again. But I was running up the stairs towards Sans's room. I was infront of his door now, my hand was started to shake from how nervous I was becoming.

I knocked. But no one answered. I knocked again. I was getting desperate, I mean what if he IS dust just lying around in there!?

I tried to open the door, but unsurprisingly, it was locked.

Gee, I gotta think of something...

I looked behind me to see that both Jess and Papyrus were nowhere to be found. Good, at least I have some privacy.

"S-sans? Are you there?"

I heard some shuffling behind the door. I sighed in relief! Thank heavens he's still alive!

"... It's me..."

"... no... I'm just... hearing things again... you're not here, get... outta my head..."

His voice was so hoarse. He could barely even talk! What the hell? Now I'm kind of amazed how he's still alive. That's probably why Papyrus was so desperate to take me back to his house.

"Well... You'd be surprised if you'd just open the door? Please?"

"no... you're lying... please... just, leave... me alone..."

"I'm not lying! I swear! J-just open the door!"

Tears were building up again as I heard how weak he sounded.

"you're gone. it has... been that way for exactly... 6 years, 7 months, 21 days, 9 hours, and 45 minutes..."

...

"...46 minutes."

I'm kinda freaked out at how detailed that was. Has he been counting? Really?

"... Sans. I'm right here! You hear this knocking I'm doing at your door right now?"

I knocked to emphasize it.

"you're probably... doing that with your magic... you're... not really there... i'm just... hallucinating again."

"Sans! I Don't  _have_ magic! I'm a human!"

"but... you're dead..."

"And who said that?"

"... in my nightmares."

"There's no  _real_ proof that I'm dead though, right?"

I heard more shuffling until footsteps was heard behind the door. A cough fit was also heard. It sounded painful aswell.

"Sans, just please, open the door."

...

...The door was unlocked and it slowly opened and the smell of the room was like, well, his room. Just 10x worse.

On the other side of the doorway was, Sans. Though, he looked a bit different. Deeper bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, He doesn't seem as thick anymore from lack of food too. Poor baby. He was still in that same attire.

He blinked as the light coming from out of his room must've blinded him. Then he focused on my figure, blinking more until the blinding of light has stopped.

We stared at eachother.

"...(y/n)?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woops. A cliffhanger...


	3. Sticky Like Honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Sans being very, very clingy. And a bit possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still all cutesy until shit really goes south.
> 
> Some unwanted affections ahead.

"...(y/n)?"

I smiled sadly at him.

"Yup. The one and only."

He slowly walked towards me and carefully placed both hands on my cheeks. His hands began to shake as if not believing it. He carefully touch other places, like my hair, scalp, nose, neck, shoulders, ... lips. He shivered and quickly placed his hands on his sides.

"you're... really here."

"Yeah. Guess I am, huh?"

He looked away from me.

"why... did you come back?"

"Papyrus found me at the mall. He pretty much dragged me here after."

I didn't tell him the whole truth, but why would I?

"... oh..."

"And I pretty much got worried when Papyrus started talking about you. Yeah. Very."

"...is that why... you're here? t-to see... me?"

"Of course, dummy! How could I let you die because of me?! That would endlessly kill me in the process knowing that it was my fault you died!"

He stared at me for a moment.

"you don't want me dead?"

I glared at him.

"And why the fuck would I want that!?"

He flinches and backed away. Oh shit, nononono!

I quickly picked him up and hugged him. He's so small and fragile! He's nearly weightless!

"I'm not letting you get back inside that hell hole you call your room."

He's so weak.

"We're going out."

"w-w-what?"

"To eat. Just look at you! You look like you barely even ate jack shit!"

"...i never even ate jack's shit."

I snorted at that.

"You know exactly what I mean!"

He smiled and leaned into my neck and sniffed me as I carried him outside.

Okay. Not weird at all but I ain't commenting on that.

Outside, I saw Papyrus talking to Jessica. Wow, they actually look like they're finally getting along!

...

Or not.

Seeing that Jess body tackled Papyrus and they began to argue yet again. _Great_.

Sans watches them with a glare. I pat his back.

"Don't worry, Sans. Jessica is mostly harmless."

"mostly?"

"She never intends to harm anyone purposely."

"... oh... okay. I trust you."

Already? That's weird.

I sighed and watched them as they started throwing snowballs at eachother. Oh right. It's snowing.

"GUYS!"

They stopped what they were doing and Papyrus immediately started running towards us, Jess trailing behind, shouting out curses to him.

I chuckled.

"SANS! YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR ROOM! THAT IS GREAT NEWS!"

Sans tucks his face between my shoulders.

"yeah."

...

"... Me and Sans are heading out for food. You guys coming with?"

Papyrus shook his head.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ALREADY ATE! AND HUMAN JESS NEEDS TO HEAD HOME!"

"What? I do? But I wann-"

Papyrus covers Jessica's mouth with one of his gloved hand, and she was glaring at him.

"I'M GOING TO BRING HER HOME NOW!"

Papyrus picked up a screaming Jess. He was still covering her mouth so her screams were muffled.

"HAVE FUN!"

He ran off with the muffled screamer.

"That's like kidnapping."

"... i don't see a... kid napping anywhere...?"

Hmmmrrrrr...

"... Let's just go to Grillbys."

"... thats my line."

"... I would flick your forehead if I wasn't so scared of you dying after that."

He let out a soft wheeze of laughter. Which ended up with him having a coughing fit.

...

A few weeks have past and Sans has been getting better and better. He looked mostly back into shape as the old him. He wasn't weak anymore. He could walk on his two feet now. That's all because I've been spending the night there, babysitting him. Now that he looked much better, I think it's time for me to head back home. Don't want to overstay my welcome here.

I was sitting on the old green couch (Seriously, they still keep this thing?) with Sans lying his head on my lap and I was softly stroking his skull. Him purring happily while doing so. (Seriously, how do skeletons do that? No- no. You know what, nevermind, I know what you're going to say. ' _MMMMMMMMAAAAAAGGGGIIIICCCCC~'_ )

"... Hey, Sans?"

"fuuccckkk... yeah?"

I rolled my eyes and stopped petting him, making him whine.

"Think I'm gonna have to go home soon, wouldn't want to overstay my welcome."

When he heard the word 'home' he already sat up facing away from me.

"you'd never overstay your welcome, sweetheart! this place is practically your second home, right!?"

He gave me a hopeful look.

"Well... I guess... But I have been behind schedule on my work since I've been babysitting you, Sans. Can't delay this any longer."

He glares down at the floor.

"Dude. Don't look at the floor like that, it didn't do anything wrong!"

Me trying to lighten the mood. 10/10 (Y/n), good job. Clap clap. You suck.

 When he doesn't respond, I placed my hand on his.

"Hey. Just because I'm going home, doesn't mean I can't ever visit, right?"

I spoke softly.

He gripped my hand that was on his.

"where do you live?"

I sweated.

"Uhh... That's actually suppose to be a secret. Only Jess knows where I live..."

He growls which caught me by surprise.

"... Bitch, are you seriously growling like a dog right now?"

He stops and blue blush formed across his cheekbones, and now he's facing away.

"HA! Holy shit! Not only can you purr like a cat, but you can also growl like a dog!?"

I laugh.

"That's fucking adorable as heck!"

I continued my laughing fit, not knowing that Sans was staring at me with that cute blue blush of his and a tiny dorkish grin.

...

Me and Sans were now in the kitchen. I was making something, but it was hard to really focus because a _certain skeleton_ just can't keep their hands to themselves. He keeps hugging me from behind, trailing behind me as I move here from there.

"Sans, seriously, can't you just let me go?"

"mmever."

His voice muffled since he was nuzzling my neck.

"I mean it Sans! I can never get this done if you keep clinging on me like this!"

He leaned away just a bit from my neck. I swore I caught him sniffing me quite a lot recently. Maybe that's just how monsters are?

"then can't we just get a take out?"

This is just ridiculous.

"I can't always do that Sans, it's unhealthy and you've still haven't fully recovered yet."

"then I'll cling on you as you work. suffer."

I groaned out in annoyance.

"You're ridiculous, Sans."

"what can i say? i'm your ri _dick_ ulous skeleton after all~"

"Dude, did you just...?"

I snorted.

"Dammit Sans! Stahp!"

"never."

"You're a dick for sure."

He snickered.

"yup. i'm  _your_ dick."

... what???

"W-what? Pfft! Last time I check I didn't have any!"

He looked at me with a smirk and half lidded eyes as he leaned closer to me.

" _...check again._ "

He fucking licked my ear and nibbled on it! What the heck!?

I quickly moved away from him as he whined in protest.

"S-sans."

He growls and stalked towards me.

"say my name again, (Y/n), i  _fucking dare you._ ~"

He licked his teeth. His blue tongue barely peaking out. The color was beautiful.

I quickly shook that thought away.

"What has gotten into you?"

He backed me up against the counter, placing his hands on the counter on either side. Effectively trapping me in.

Despite being a tad bit shorter than me.

"S-san- AH! FUCK!"

 He quickly leaned into my neck and fucking bit it! Drawing a bit of blood. I tried pushing him away but he just growled and held my hand against the counter.

"fuuuccckkk, you taste so fucking delicious~"

He licked up the wound, every last drop of my blood was nowhere to be seen. He sealed the wound up with his magic, creating a mark. _His_ mark.

He giggled insanely and leaned away from my neck to face me.

"(y/n), you're mine now, you know that?"

I shook my head. What had made him snap??? He glared at me then quickly grinned mischievously.

"then...  _why don't i just claim you here and now?_ "

The front door burst open. And in came my savior, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!

"(Y/N)! I'M SORRY THAT I'M LATE BUT I'M HERE TO SAVE YOU FROM MY BROTHER!"

He picked up his brother and tossed him on the couch naturally. Then he picked me up and ran out the door.

"What's going on???"

He blushes and looked ahead.

"W-WELL, MY BROTHER IS CURRENTLY IN HEAT TODAY, I NEARLY FORGOT! I'M SORRY..."

Oooooohhhh, so that's why.

"So he did that out of instinct? Not because he wanted to?"

"WELL I-I SUPPOSE THAT DEPENDS ON THE PERSON."

Meh, alright, I could forgive him if its out of instinct.

"IF I WERE TO BE HONEST, IF IT WAS WITH YOU I'D DO IT OUT OF INSTINCT!"

Wow. So honest and blunt. Though, I didn't need to know that.

"IF SANS THEN, I'M NOT SURE. HE JUST SEEMS..."

He blushes orange brightly.

"INTO YOU? I DON'T KNOW, LIKE, ... HE WANTS TO?"

He looks away, blushing only increasing.

"I JUST NEVER SEEN HIM LIKE THIS TOWARDS OTHER PEOPLE- USUALLY HE'S ABLE TO CONTROL HIMSELF!"

What? Does that mean he's still a virgin or something?

"MAYBE, HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?"

"Did I seriously just said that out loud?"

"YES, YES YOU DID."

I groaned, hiding my face with my hands.

"NYEHEHEH! THAT IS ALRIGHT (Y/N)! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS ALREADY LOST HIS VIRGINITY TO METTATON!"

YOU CAN'T JUST ADMIT THINGS LIKE THAT SO CASUALLY!!!

"Clearly You Must Also Be A Virgin If You Are So Easily Flustered Like This... THAT IS SO CUTE!"

"Pappppp, noooooooo..."

Is this really the same Papyrus 6 and a half years ago? Where has that innocent Papyrus gone to!? THAT METTATON TAINTED HIM! NO WONDER SANS HATES HIM!

"IF YOU ARE INTERESTED IN SANS, PLEASE JUST SAY SO! I WOULD BE HAPPY TO CALL YOU MY SISTER!!!"

I choked on my own saliva.

"A-AH! No. I don't see your brother that way... Hahah... ha..."

"IF YOU EVER CHANGE YOUR MIND MAKE SURE YOU USE A CONDOM!"

I choked and laughed loudly.

"M-me or him, pap?"

"BOTH OF YOU!"

I barked out another laugh.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING???"

I only shook my head.

"S-s'nothing. Nothing at a-all."

At least some innocent still lies within him somewhere.

"Where are we going again?"

"I HONESTLY HAVE ZERO CLUE. I JUST WANTED TO SAVE YOU."

"D'waaaaawwwww... Thanks Pappy!~"

"MAYBE I SHOULD BRING YOU BACK HOME?"

"Definitely."

"Thanks, Papyrus."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is life? What is death?
> 
> ...
> 
> What is this story!? Ah, sorry if the story is shit BTW, I'm up so late and I'm only half awake. I'm gonna fix the chapters tomorrow!~ It's like 3 AM here- ITS ALREADY TOMORROW! Uff... See y'all~


	4. Skeleton Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A skeleton kiss from a certain skeleton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.

**RING! RING! RING!**

I slammed my fist on the digital alarm clock next to my(?) bed to make it shut up and groggily sat up.

I rubbed the sleepy crust from my eyes and looked around the room. Wait. This isn't my bed? Nor my room, what the-

"... Where the hell am I?"

This room seems familiar, but I just can't seem to put my finger on i-

"Hey, already awake sleepy head?"

I glared at the source of noise. It was Jess.

"How the hell did I get here?"

She frowned and glared down to the side.

"That skeleton, Papyrus, brought you here. You seemed to be passed out so we placed you in your second bedroom! In my house!"

"Why exactly did he bring me here?"

"You don't remember? He didn't know where you lived so when he tried to ask you, you didn't answer. Because you've already fallen asleep _in his arms_. So he took you to my house instead."

"... Oh."

I got out of bed.

"You need food in your stomach."

I feel disgusting every time I just woke up so now its already a routine to immediately take care of my hygiene when I do. So no. No food now. Later. Maybe.

"No, need to take a shower first..."

I depressingly walk towards the bathroom.

"But its gonna get cold!"

"Would you rather have me snapping at you? Or let me wake myself up before I get violent? You know how I am when I don't get any sleep or when I just got up."

Jess dramatically sighed.

"Fine! I'll just put it in the microwave for you."

"Thanks. Its appreciated."

I slammed the bathroom door close behind me, beginning to do my business there.

...

I walked out of the bathroom feeling much better and more fresh! I have some of my clothes here for how many time Jess likes to force me to come for a sleep over. I skipped in the hallways to the kitchen, seeing a note being left. Probably Jess leaving for work again. She always leaves a note for me when I slept over for some reason. I should probably head home.

... Right after I eat the free food, of course!

...

When I was done eating I was ready to go! Now, to grab a cab. What time was it?

I checked my pants and there was no phone in sight. I checked my jacket pockets but no luck. I quickly head back to the guest room (Which is also my room) and quickly checked the nightstand, wardrobe, bed. Nothing!

...

Did I seriously left it at the skelebro's house?

I whined pathetically.

"Wow, seriously?! So stupid! How could I forget about such an important device- _that literally has all of my information about where I live and what I do for a living-_ **FUCK** "

I quickly head out the door before locking it behind me, then I looked for a cab.

...

"Thank you!"

I payed the taxi driver and quickly slammed the door close and started running to the house. I kicked the door open- which startled Sans and Papyrus who was suspiciously glaring at eachother with lots of bones digging in every surface.

"UNDYNE! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO BE HERE EARLY!"

I cleared my throat to make him realize his mistake. They both stopped glaring at eachother immediately when they notice that I wasn't Undyne. And so they started to stare at me.

"Yeah. Sure. Okay. I'm Undyne now, right? Alright. So let me act like her."

I took a deep breath and before they could stop me, I screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE, NERDS!?"

I was trying to mimic Undyne's style. Damn, now my voice hurts.

"(Y-Y/N)! WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE!?"

Did he seriously just ignore what I asked?

I sighed.

"My phone. I left it here."

I saw the small device on the couch.

"OH!"

He quickly grabbed it from the couch before Sans could, and then they both glared at eachother again.

Dunno' why. I hope no one tried to check anything.

"Yeah. Can I have that?"

Papyrus slowly walked backwards away from Sans and to me.

"HERE."

Did Sans growl just now?

I took my phone from Papyrus and watched him as he slowly and cautiously picked me up.

Sans's hand twitched as if he'll attack any moment as he continued to watch us closely.

"Uh... Papyrus?"

"Shh, (Y/n). On The Count Of Three, I Am Going To Run Again, Okay?"

"But why?"

"He's Getting Worse, You Shouldn't Be Here."

Papyrus looks a bit guilty while Sans now grins widely.

"oh she wouldn't get away this time."

Papyrus really needs to practice how to whisper more quietly. And what did Sans mean by that?

Sans quickly blocked the front door as soon as Papyrus took a step towards it.

"Uh...? Should I be worried or do you still have a plan?"

I asked, actually starting to get worried.

Papyrus looks a bit irritated at Sans's tactics as he tried to concentrate more of an ideal plan. Me still dangling from his arms.

Maybe I should call Jess? But what can she do? And I can't just leave Papyrus!

Hmm...

The cops, maybe? No... I don't want to get the cops involved. Especially when Sans doesn't mean anything by this. It's just his heat.

I didn't even realized that Papyrus seems to have a plan. I was thinking over things and next thing I know I felt teeth on my lips.

My eyes widen. I can't see Sans from this angle but I can tell he was frozen in place.

The kiss lasted only for a few seconds though, next thing was Papyrus storming pass Sans as I saw him still frozen in place. His eyesockets dark and empty.

We got out of the house and went in his car. I still couldn't believe what just happened as I still touched my lips from the contact. It felt weird. So weird.

I slowly turn my head to face Papyrus as he started the engine and quickly started driving with a heavy blush coating his cheek bones.

"... I-it Was Just A Distraction. I K-knew He Would Be Baffled! Nyeheh... Heh..."

Wow. Paps. You clearly have changed.

Idk if it's for the worst or for the better.

How would Sans react?

...

I don't think I wanna know.

I called Jess and told her what happened.

"HE DID WHAT!?"

I nearly dropped my phone from how loud she was being. Papyrus groaned pathetically while using one of his hands to cover his face while the other kept on the stirring wheel.

"We-"

"BITCH, I'M COMING BACK HOME! AND YOU BETTER BE AT MY HOUSE WHEN I'M THERE OR ELSE!"

"Shit. Sorry Papyrus..."

He went back to driving.

"I-it's Fine, (Y/n). It's My Fault, I'm So Sorry For Kissing You!"

I shrugged.

"It's fine. It felt weird... That's probably because that was my... First..."

...

Papyrus stops the car on the sideway. Then he stared. Hard.

"Y-you're Not Saying That I, Papyrus, Stole Your First Kiss... Are You?"

I looked away nervously.

"Well... If I'm being honest... Yeah. Yeah you _kinda_ did. I think. Maybe it isn't considered a kiss because you have no lips? I don't know."

Papyrus shook his head slowly as I tried to explain. He turned his head down, then covered his face.

"I-i... I'm S-so SORRY (Y/N)!"

Papyrus suddenly pounced on me and hugged me tightly.

I patted him awkwardly on the back.

"Its fine, you didn't exactly mean anything by it."

"NO! I'M GOING TO MAKE IT UP FOR YOU!"

He leaned away from the hug and looked me in the eyes.

"I Thought You Would've Had Sex With Someone Already By Now..."

Ey! Not my fault that I'm practically an asexual person! Also kind of a loner. Didn't really try for a relationship. Hence why Jess keeps trying to force me out on a date with some random dude. Claiming that they were nice and shit like that. Don't trust them. Never did.

"No Offence. But After All These Years, I Thought That You'd At Least Had Your First Kiss!"

Hhhmmmmrrrrr

"... None taken."

My left eye twitch.

"Can we start driving now?"

Papyrus let go of me and the atmosphere was quiet as Papyrus started the car again and head to Jess's house.

The peace didn't last long.

As we made it to her house, Jess was already waiting at the front porch, tapping her foot impatiently while glaring at us.

Oh boy.

Papyrus parked the car and we both got out, Jess gave us a sign to head inside. We reluctantly did.

...

"So..."

Me and Papyrus was already sat on the couch as Jess kept tapping her foot aggressively and leaned against the wall across from us with her arms crossed.

"Speak. Up."

Pap was surprisingly silent. He was blushing with his head tilting to the side. He's refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Oh well, guess its me who's gonna have to explain this whole ordeal.

"... Well... I'm tired to have to explain everything so I'll keep it short."

I sighed. Unfazed by Jess's threatening glare.

"Pretty much, uh, well... You know what monster heat is... Right?"

Jess stiffens, snapping her eyes at Papyrus.

"I'm taking that as a yes-"

"Are you saying..."

She sighs heavily, cutting me off as she glared hard on Papyrus.

"That he waS TRYING TO FUCK YOU?!"

I stood up quickly and blocked Papyrus as Jess tried to pounce him, but ended up with me pinning her on the floor.

"... No."

I stared into her eyes.

"Wasn't him. Infact, he was the one who saved me from it. Twice."

She gives me a look of confusion.

"Then who-"

A look of realization showed on her face

"Oh! Sans! ... Right?"

I nodded and sat up before getting up and offering her a hand. She accepted and I pulled her up.

"Then why did-"

"If you let me finish, I would've told you by now."

I gave her an unappreciative glare, making her shut her mouth with an embarrassed look while she scratched the back of her head.

"... Right. Sorry..."

I shook my head and glance at Papyrus, seeing that he saw the whole drama. He's eye-sockets met mine and he looked away again with a deeper orange hue on his face.

"Not exactly Papyrus's fault. He only tried to help by distracting his brother by kissing me. It worked for some reason."

I shrugged.

"And you're okay that he just stole your first kiss like that!?"

Jess shooked my shoulders violently(dramatically). I rolled my eyes and took her hands off.

"He didn't know! Sides', its not like it matters anyways, right? No strings were attached."

I sat back down again next to Pap, nudging him for him to look at me. He did, hesitantly.

"Right?"

There were only silence for a few seconds but Papyrus eventually nods vigorously.

"YES! INDEED! NYEHEHEHEH..."

"But!-"

I stood back up and pushed pass Jess.

"Welp, it was a nice talk but... I  _really_ need to get back on my work schedule."

Jess lets out an annoyed huff.

"Of course."

She deadpans. I wasn't paying attention to her.

I turned to look at Papyrus.

"Hey, you going home, buddy?"

He shook his head and finally got up from the couch. (I'm surprised that he stayed put the whole conversation.)

"I MIGHT HAVE SOMETHING TO DISCUSS WITH HUMAN JESS!"

Jess gave him a confuse glare.

"YOU CAN HEAD ON HOME IF YOU WISH."

... Okay?

"Um... Alright? See ya'll later!"

"YES! WE WILL DEFINITELY SEE EACHOTHER SOON!"

"Fine... Bye, babe!"

I give Jess a kiss on the cheek and a wink.

"Thanks for the free food, by the way!"

She rolls her eyes at me but smiles.

"Remember that you're always welcomed here!"

Jess shouts out as I walked down the wooden porch.

"Kay' thanks!"

I waved goodbye and called a nearby cab and head on home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That kiss weren't from who you were expecting was it? Still a skeleton kiss!
> 
> Lol!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, how was it? It's my first time posting something in this site! :D


End file.
